Escape
by EmeeChan
Summary: IchigoXKisshu, like the title. My very first FanFic! What will happen once Ichigo runs away?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my very first FanFic so PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSE review! I am not that great of a writer but anyways, if you can have any requests for other FanFics I would be forever grateful!

DISCLAIMERRRRRRRRR:::::::

I (EmeeChan) do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power in any way. (Although I wish I did)

* * *

**What if**

Ichigo's Pov

I have always wondered, 'what if'. What if I wasn't in this cat form. What if I was an ordinary girl. What if I never even _lived_ in Tokyo. Maybe my life would be a lot less stressful. Maybe I would be smart, popular, or even had a boyfriend. Yes, Motoharu is my boyfriend, but now I am starting to feel as if that was just a schoolgirl crush. What if I don't like Motoharu anymore? I already know the answer. He isn't the one I would like to be with anymore. The one that I would love to hold in my arms, tell me it is going to be OK, is not Motoharu. He is the one, I fell in love with him on the very first day. That kiss was so one I want to be with right now? It is Kisshu. What if?

Kisshu's Pov

I lay down on my bed. Looking at the stars out of the window. My half-brothers and I just recently moved out, after that damn Blue Knight destroyed our haven. No, now we have to live in a human apartment. It is so difficult! Well I guess not so much for me but for my brothers, because during the fight, I got badly wounded and cannot do anything but think. Think about the Blue Knight, The Mews, Deep Blue-sama, and most importantly, Ichigo. Why? Why did we have to be enemies? I loved her so much and on that first day we saw each other I couldn't hold it in. She was more beautiful than any of the girls on my planet, and it wasn't fair. Now all I had that was related to her was my memories of fighting with her and some of the pictures on my wall of her that I snuck in. I could have anything I wanted, except for the one thing, the _only_ thing that I really wanted. And that was Ichigo. I drifted away into a deep slumber thinking about her.

"Kisshu, will you get up and stop being so lazy?" I was awoken by the sound of my half-brother Taruto. I threw a pillow at him. "I can't help it. What about my injury?" Taruto stood up and threw the pillow back, and I almost decided to turn it into fire and throw it at his face until he pulled a little bottle out of his pocket. "Calm down, I got the ointment. Now put that pillow down before you turn it into fire." Damn, I thought, he's good. Taruto walked over to me and took the cap off of the bottle. I was a little nervous at first, until Pai came walking in. "Taruto, didn't I say to wait for me?" He could have thrown a fire pillow at you." Am I that predictable? "I'm sorry Pai. May I put the ointment on now?" Taruto said in his cutest voice, which made me laugh. Is it really that bad to put ointment on me? "Ok Taruto, I'll hold him down while you put it on." Aha finally. Wait… "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOLD ME DOWN?" I asked, raged. "Oh don't worry, it's just a little painful" Pai said. Then Pai came over lheld me in a head lock arm lock thingy position, and Taruto started to pour the ointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! so this is my second chapter of Escape and I am soooooo excited! PWEASE REVIEW! Thank you to all those who favorite and followed and reviewed!

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power in any way.

* * *

**I made up my mind**

Kisshu's Pov

This sucks. I thought as my brother Pai held me. Not gently either. The searing pain went all throughout my left leg, right where that Blue Knight had attacked me. I shuddered, remembering the horror. "AAAAAAAH" I said and started to struggle because the ointment was too painful. My other brother Taruto just recently came with an ointment to cure my wounded leg, and man, was that stuff painful. I looked down to see my leg and I realized that my wound started to fade away. Finally, I'm going to be able to walk! "Alright Pai, this is last part. You know what to do." The younger alien said. "Wait, is there going to be more pain?" I asked, worried. Nobody answered me so I got even more worried. "AARGH!" I screamed as my brother poured that last bit of ointment on my leg. 'I wonder what I look like.' I thought. "You look like a demon getting exorcized." Pai responded to my thoughts. How does he do that? "OK this is the last drop. Are you ready?" He didn't even wait for my response, and I was surprised. Oh my, oh my, oh my….

Ichigo's Pov

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" I heard a scream in the distance and my cat ears and tail popped out. That scream sounded really familiar. I started to ponder about who that might be until I realized, I should probably see if that person needs my help. I took Masha and we walked out. I followed the sound and realized that other people were also wondering who that was. I reached an apartment complex, 'but how am I going to get in there?' I wondered. Then I slapped my head, 'I am really strong so I will just kick the door open.' I felt so stupid. I kicked the door open and let my ears do the rest. I transformed into my Mew outfit and then my ears told me that the sound was right in front of me. I walked into the apartment where the sound was coming from, the door was unlocked, and then I saw the most horrible sight I had ever seen. Kisshu was lying down on his bed and Pai was wrestling him, it actually looked like he was choking Kisshu, and Taruto was holding Kisshu's thin leg, with a devilish grin on his face, Kisshu's leg was smoking, and it looked like Kisshu had a bad wound on his leg. Which was rapidly fading away. I got really scared and pushed Pai and Taruto off of Kisshu. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU OLD HAG?!" Taruto screamed, and before I knew it, they pounced back onto Kisshu. I just stood there, thinkling 'What?' After a while everyone calmed down and they sat me down and explained everything. "How dare the Blue Knight do that to poor Kisshu." I said "Well it never seemed like you cared." Kisshu said, and I felt really bad. "Kisshu I don't have a choice." I tried to explain, but Kisshu just looked away. Pai tapped my shoulder and his eyes said 'play along'. "I am going to the store to get some supplies for your leg Kisshu. Want to come along, Ichigo?" Pai was very smart. "Alright. Pai I will come with you."

* * *

Alright guys so since I finally finished this one and I got so many reviews on my forst chapter, I am going to go ahead and finish my next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again you guys! I loved the last chapter so much but I thought it was too mashed together. This one will be a little more mushy.

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Tokyo MEW MEW or MEW MEW power in any way. PLEASE REVIEW OR FOLLOW OR FAVORITE! ALSO GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS!

* * *

**A Dilemma?**

Pai's Pov

While Ichigo and I were walking, I looked at her. She usually looked so carefree and happy. But right now she looked troubled and trapped. "What's wrong Ichigo?"I asked her carefully. She looked at me and then the next thing I knew, she was in my arms, crying her head off. "I am a terrible person! I am dating Masaya, and I thought that was all that I wanted, but I realized that I don't love him anymore! I really love someone else! Can you keep a secret Pai?" Ichigo said in between sobs. Right then I felt a wave of hope. What is this? Suddenly I really wanted something. I really hoped that Ichigo would be in love with me.

Ichigo's Pov

"Yes Ichigo, I can keep a secret." Pai said, with loving care in his eyes. 'He must think of me as his human sister he has never had.' Actually, Pai and I really good friends. When Masaya isn't around, I hang out with the aliens in secret. Usually just to go see Kisshu, but whenever I am there, Kisshu isn't. He's running some kind of an errand. But still, Taruto thinks of me as an old hag. I wonder why. "Ichigo? What did you want to tell me?" Pai interrupted my thoughts. 'Oh sorry I was daydreaming. I need to tell someone this. I have been holding it in for so long, I feel as if I'm going to burst!" I said. Pai got a little impatient. "Would you just tell me?!" I looked at him, with a little hurt on my face. "Fine, i'll tell you. Don't make me regret this though." I said. "Ok I promise. Sorry." I gulped. Why is this so hard? "I'm in love with Kisshu" I looked at the older alien and realized his jaw drooped to the floor.

* * *

OK Thanks you guys! Sorry this chappie is short, but I think that the whole IchigoXPai thing had to be done. Now, I think I am going to take a break and for the next chappie, we will do a little truth or dare! Posrt you truths and dares in the review section! And I might use them! NO LIMITS! NOW REVIEW! PLEASEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I have been getting so many reviews so now I am going to do another chappie! But no one at all gave me any truth or dares! Remember it's no limits! So put your truth or dares in the review and I will use them! I might even put you in the story!

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Tokyo MEW MEW or MEW MEW power in any way! Enjoy!

* * *

**do you undersand**

Kisshu's POV

Taruto patted my back as I lay there sobbing. Why? Why did I say that? Ichigo was being nice to me and I just was rude! Aargh life is so weird! Taruto kept patting my back until he finally said something. "Kisshu, how come you were so mean to Ichigo-Chan?" He said in a soothing voice. I looked at him, confused. "Did you just call her Ichigo-Chan?" I asked, surprised. "Well kisshu, I don't think I should tell you. You might kill me, literally." He said in a nervous tone. "Oh come on. I promise I won't kill you." I urged in a playful tone. I was anxious to see what was so bad about his secret. "Well, OK. I will tell you. To be honest, I am in love with Ichigo-Chan." I almost choked on nothing. Why? He was always so mean to her, calling her an old hag and all. "I call her an old hag because then nobody can know about my secret. "Well taruto, you do know that now we are rivals, right?" I said in a matter of fact tone. "Oh don't worry. You guys are more the same age right. I'm more puddings age, and she is second best I guess." He said. I almost felt bad for him.

Ichigo's POV

As we headed back, I looked at Pai. He almost looked sad. "Is there something wrong Pai?" I looked at him, worried. "Oh. No Ichigo, I'm just fine." Still there was sadness in his voice. "I know! How about ice cream. My treat." I aid, hoping to cheer him up. Pai smiled. "Sure Ichigo, why not."

Pai's POV

I was so happy when Ichigo asked me to go for ice cream. Then I wondered, what about the others? "Ichigo, we should actually go see if the others would like any." Ichigo frowned. "I don't have enough for all of us. Well just keep it a secret okay?" Dam she is cute. "Oh alright." Yay! Some alone time with Ichigo. 'Ugh' I thought. 'Is not like she'll ever like me. I'm more lettuce's type. Oh well I'll just enjoy this moment and then settle for second best. "What kind of ice cream would you like?" Ichigo disrupted my thoughts. "Pistachio please." I said, thinking maybe if I have green stuff, I'll be more attracted to lettuce. "But I thought strawberry was your favorite?" Ichigo said. "Yes but I'm just going to settle for second best, like always."

* * *

Thanks for reading this you guys! This is my third chapter today! Whew! I've just been getting so many reviews that I just had to! I've decided that every time I get 3 reviews, I'll post a new chappie! also I want to try out the new truth or dare thing so please put yours in the review! NO LIMITS! let's do this!


	5. Chapter 5

HIGUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

HOWAREYOUTODAY!

Sorry this chapter might be a little mashed together and short, and maybe a bit pervy, but that's alright.

EMEECHANDOESNOTOWNTMMORMPPINANYWAY

lets move on because I have already said the disclaimer

Also don't forget about the truth or dare chapter because I really want to do it!

ENJOY

* * *

ICHIGO's POV

As Pai and I got home, I decided to sit on the couch for a while. I was waiting for Kisshu to show up. That's when I heard sobs coming from around the corner. "Kisshu? Is that you?" The alien got up, startled by my sudden appearance. Kisshu quickly wiped the tears away. "Hi, Ichigo." He said in a shaky voice. "I wanted to apologize for my actions. I am only mean to you because if I'm not, the Mews would kill me. Especially Masaya and Mint. You remember that time when you changed her dog into a chimera? And you know why Masaya would be so mean." I said, shuddering at what Masaya would do if he found out about my secret. "Thanks, but I'm the one who should be apologizing. I just was recovering over the pain of ointment." He looked to sad. But then suddenly his ears perked up. "Hey kitten! Want me to show you around the apartment?" "Sure!" I said. Maybe I'll get to see his bedroom. 'Oh snap out of it! Don't be so pervy!' My conscious took over. "Alright so this is the kitchen, and this is the living room... BLAH BLAH BLAH, and you've already seen my bedroom, but here it is." He closed the door behind him. 'Oh yeah! This is where Taruto and Pai were putting the ointment on him! WAIT. I shouldn't be so calm! I AM IN KISSHU'S BEDROOM AND THE DOOR IS CLOSED OMYGOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?' My face started to blush and my ears and tail popped out.

KISSHU'S POV

YES! I finally have her in my bedroom! Wow I am pervy. Oh wait, she's blushing! Oh! Her ears and tail popped out! She's embarrassed! I laughed at the sight of her being so embarrassed.

END KISSHU'S POV

The two teens sat there staring at eachother awkwardly. What were they going to do? Suddenly Ichigo's emotions got the best of her. She pushed Kisshu down on the chair that was by his desk and slowly climbed onto his lap. "W-What are y-you doing, Kitten?" Oh man that name sounded so sexy in her ears. But then she remembered that if she kisses anyone, she'll turn her into a kitten. 'I found out that if you kiss your true love, you won't turn into your animal.' Ichigo remembered her past conversation with Ryou. Meanwhile Kisshu was freaking out. As Ichigo leaned closer to him, he gulped. When their lips touched, he suddenly got really worried. 'What if she turns into a kitten?' He didn't want to stop kissing her, so he decided to go to her neck instead. She was over-joyed. Having Kisshu's lips connected to her was the best thing ever. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and she screamed, "Kisshu, I love you! I have always loved you!"

That night, Kisshu and Ichigo made love.

* * *

How was that for you guys? I know REALLY pervy, but it had to happen. Post in the reviews if I should change it or not. Also don't forget to post a truth or dare! C'mon, I DARE you!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright guys, so in this one, I think I am going to have a few confessions, so enjoy!

Oh and also, dont forget to check out my truth or dare fanfic!

* * *

**Confessions**

Ichigos POV

I woke up, but not in my bedroom. Not even in my house. In fact, I was naked. "EEEEH?!" I got up, looking for my clothes. Then I remembered the events of the night before. "Wait. Did that actually happen?" A little frightened, thinking about that if it did happen, what is Masaya going to do? "Koneko-chan? What's wrong?" I looked over at the naked green haired alien. 'Damn' I thought. 'What if he got me preggers? Then I would have a third alien, third cat, third human baby.' Oh no. Also how would I explain this to the others? There was only one thing to do. "Kisshu, I am just going to go get some breakfast." I explained quickly. "OK. But hurry back." When I got outside of his bedroom, I was stopped. "You were here all night?!" Taruto almost screamed. "Taruto, it is all right. Going for some breakfast, Ichigo?" Pai said to me. "I'll come with you, since we have nothing in our fridge." Pai said to me. "All right Pai, let's go." We stopped at the nearest McDonald's and we sat down. I was sipping some coffee and eating a bagel until Pai spoke up. "Ichigo, I have to tell you something." I got a little nervous. Why am I nervous? "Ichigo, I think I am in love with you." I choked on my bagel. What did he say? My ears must not be working. No, I heard it loud and clear. Pai just confessed to me. I looked around nervously until he spoke up again. "Think about it. I'm going to go to the bathroom." He got up and left until I heard a little voice from under the table. "Ichigo! I think we need to clear something up." Taruto said as he climbed out of under the table. "If Pai is going to say his secret, then I am going to say mine too! I am also in love with you." I choked again. I know I'm beautiful but why is this happening to me? "Think about it." Taruto said as he quickly exited McDonalds. Pai came out of the bathroom and looked at me. "Is there something wrong Ichigo?" Pai asked me, concerned. "No, I'm just fine!" I said quickly, with a shaky voice, but with a smile on my face. Why?

* * *

Hi guys! So I know that this chapter is short and it only has one POV, but I was in a hurry. (SORRY!) Also don't forget to check my Truth or Dare fanfic! TOODLES!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys im really sorry. ugh I suck I know! But heres another chapter! Its probably gonna suck too, but whatever!

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I started to run away, far, anywhere, just to think. Why? There is so many people who are in love with me, and I don't know why. They should be falling in love with people like Lettuce and Mint, not me. I'm nothing. Nothing. "Koneko-Chan! Is something wrong?" I looked up startled, of course I knew who it was but I was still surprised. "WAAH! Kisshu! I can't stay with you! Your brothers! Th-they..." I couldn't finish my sentence. |They were so close, until I came. I'm ruining their family. "N-nevermind" I said. I couldn't tell him. Ugh. Seriously, If I wasn't here, everybody would be so much happier. I knew that he could tell I was sad. "Koneko-Chan" I looked up, and suddenly felt the relaxing feeling of his lips on mine. man, I love this feeling.

Kisshu's POV

I could tell that after I kissed her, she brightened up a little. But still, what about my brothers? It was bothering me. Oh well, "Koneko-Chan, let's go home." she smiled. I blushed. She is just so cute. "Wait Koneko-Chan, what about all of your friends and family?" I asked, a little nervous. "Oh, I'm never going back to them." Oh no, I thought, this is bad.

Shirogane's POV

"Where could she be?!" I screamed at Keiichiro. I can't lose her. Not now. "Calm down, Ryou, she couldn't have gone far." Keiichiro's calm voice soothed me a little. A little. "What happened to her tracker?!" I was getting anxious. "It seemed as if it has been removed, the location of the tracker has been in the same place for two days." I have checked that location, she's not there. Don't worry Ryou, She's not dead." I still can't take it. "Yes but where can she be?!" I can't hold it in. I walked over to the corner so that Keiichiro couldn't see me. I can't hold it in anymore. I can't. "It's alright to cry, but I know how you feel about her Ryou. You love her."

Yeah.

* * *

So this chapter is a little deep, it might be like that for a little, SORRY! Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! guys! So I have been getting a lot of views lately, but I would love it even more if you guys reviewed! I can't go on without reviews! Now, lets go on with the 8th chapter of Escape!

* * *

Shirogane's POV

"I'm sorry, Shirogane. We can't find her anywhere." Mint looked at me in a apologetic face. "It's alright girls. You tried." I looked down at the ground. "Oh! I've noticed that the aliens haven't been around lately, did you check to see if they had her?" I asked in a hopeful tone. Right at that moment I heard a crash. I whipped my head around to see a table knocked over on the ground, and Zakuro standing next to it. "Shirogane," She said in a shaky voice "We can't find her. If she is with the aliens, don't you think they would have made her find the mew aqua?! We can't find her, and you are going to have to let that go!" Zakuro looked really mad. "But we need her! Wwe need her to save the country and-"

"STOP BEING SO SELFISH, RYOU! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU DON'T REALLY WANT HER TO COME BACK TO SAVE THE WORLD, YOU WANT HER TO COME BACK SO YOU CAN JUST STARE AT HER PRETTY FACE ALL THE TIME! THAT MUST GET REALLY TIRING! OH WAIT! I ALREADY KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! DON'T YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION TO HOW OTHERS FEEL!?"

And with that, she disappeared.

Zakuro's POV

As I stomped away from the café, I started crying. I never cry. But how could he be so oblivious to my feelings this whole time? Oh yeah, it's because he's been gawking at that kid this whole time. I'm tired of just standing around, unhappy. Everyone always had someone who loves them, except for me. Of course, I had my fans, but they don't actually love me. They love my modeling. Ugh, this is so wrong. I am the oldest, and I haven't even had a boyfriend yet. Damn that Ichigo. I really love her, as a friend of course, but seriously, she has it made. She has her choice of guys, and she already has her first boyfriend AND kiss! Geez. I stopped by a bush and and sat down. I need to go back, apologize. But I can't. I don't think I can ever face Shirogane ever again. "Are you done crying?" I quickly looked up, surprised. "Shirogane?!" He held out his hand to help me up, and I took it. Once I stood up, I wiped away my tears. "Zakuro, I'm sorry." He looked so apologetic. "No! I should be the one apologizing! My act earlier was silly and I didn't mean to be so-" Shirogane interrupted me. With a kiss. A. Kiss. I tried pulling away, but he just held me, right there. I relaxed and started kissing back. When we pulled away, gasping for breath, I giggled. "What's so funny?" Shirogane asked, confused. "This is so out of character for me." I said. 'Well, let's make it not out of character for you." He said, pulling me back into another kiss.

* * *

So that was the 8th chappie, I know that Ichigo and Kisshu aren't in it, but I just needed to take a break from them, like Zakuro.


End file.
